Intocable
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Erza Scarlet, era lo imposible, de lo inadmisible.
1. Prólogo

**_Pareja: _**_Mirajane Strauss x Erza Scarlet_

**_Advertencias: _**_Este es un Yuri (relación amorosa, o sexual de una mujer con otra mujer,) así que si te desagrada mucho el género, es mejor dejar en este preciso momento la lectura. Así mismo puede que esta historia tenga escenas explícitas en el ámbito sexual, y… eso, jajaja. _

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Hiro Mashima. _

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

— ¿Aceptarías ir a tomar un café hoy conmigo Mira?

Mirajane formuló una dulce y tersa sonrisa con los labios, los movió hacia arriba sin problema alguno, y se veía tan linda como siempre, eso es seguro. Tal vez hacía esto por vanidad, una que venía dentro del paquete de lo que es ella, una de las caras escondidas de su propia persona; a veces la chica que era apodada "La Demonio," reaparecía, contaba, y se daba cuenta que, "Oh, este es el quinto desgraciado de la semana." La sonrisa dulce, seguía pareciendo de caramelo.

— Oh, querido, lo siento, no puedo.

El hombre abrió la boca, y la volvió a cerrar, debatiendo entre pedir una explicación, o solo dejarlo pasar, en fin, todos sabían que la albina por más dulce, y accesible que se mostrara era una mujer inaccesible, casi intocable, impermeable. Tal vez la derrota, ya estaba dada desde el inicio, y aun así no podía culparla.

— No, debería ser yo quien se disculpase, vamos, una chica tan linda como tú, fijándose en mí, es imposible.

Tal vez tenía algo de razón, tal vez… puede que no, solo que no.

— No seas así — sonrió, _Mira, eres preciosa_ — lo que pasa es que yo… — se mordió los labios, como una adolescente avergonzada, un poco de coquetería escondida en algún lado, escaneada en un instante — ya estoy saliendo con alguien.

— ¿De verdad? Se podría saber quién es el suertudo.

Ella rió, risueña, como las chicas bonitas de esas películas donde ves al tipo malo cayendo irremediablemente, ante la belleza suave de una mujer demasiado femenina. Y ella se burlaba entre dientes, porque la única relación estable que tenía era con sus dedos, y el amado consolador, pero a quién le importaba eso, apostaba que a ese tipo no, o puede que sí, pero no lo suficiente, no había razón para que alguien se enterase de la pequeña mentira. Así que en última instancia, puso uno de sus dedos en sus gruesos labios, y todo parecía crear un aire de secretismo, casi envidiable, mucho más cuando ella se acercó a él, tal vez demasiado, y susurró un: "Shss, ese es un secreto."

Los hombres eran una materia que ella no entendía, pero dominaba. Lo supo cuando el tipo se quedo boqueando ante la cercanía, y solo asintió, estando sin palabras.

….

…..

..

Mirajane Strauss, era una modelo retirada, y para desconcierto de todo el mundo, cuando aun tenía madera para proseguir con la carrera, acabó por trabajar en un bar que a simple vista parecía de mala muerte, ya que de todo tipo de curiosos personajes entraban y salían del lugar. No era tanto así, Fairy Tail – ese era el absurdo nombre del local – tenía su familia, una que tenía tanto que ver con sus fieles clientes, y los servidores del lugar, Mirajane no entendía como ella acabó por pasar de cliente, a anfitrión. Y los demás no sabían como "La Demonio", pasó a ser la servidora de tersas sonrisas, todos decían que era por la desaparición de Lissana, pero cuando la chica volvió a la vida de su hermana, nadie entendía bien el cambio abrupto. No había razón para que alguien lo entendiera, Mirajane no pensaba dar explicaciones a nadie tampoco, eso era cosa de ella.

Cuando estaba por llegar el fin de su turno, cosa que supo cuando vio a Elfman, en la puerta, esperando para recogerla, manía que venía desde hace tiempo, ya que esa era su naturaleza como hermano, más cuando le mencionó su gran popularidad en el lugar. Además él formaba parte de la familia que era "Fairy Tail," y todo hubiera sido normal ese día, si no fuera porque una cara conocida, pero por un largo tiempo desaparecida – al parecer contraer nupcias, y trabajar, retrajo a la fulana – entró por las puerta.

Ella tenía un caminar dominante, contorneaba las caderas, con una coquetería inconsciente, así mismo sus pisadas se hacían resonar en el ambiente, mirada fiera, absorbente, con cierta seguridad que se destilaba en cada poro, pero se aunaba en los ojos, y el cabello rojo que caía por su espalda con presteza, y bailaba en el viento, con cada movimiento de cabeza. Ella era Erza Scarlet, ella le miraba, y sonreía, y no había nervios, pero había algo, que Mira admitía, pero nunca en voz alta.

En el momento en que la pelirroja se sentó en la barra, con los ojos puestos en ella, con una sonrisa amable, porque ella lo era, a pesar de su carácter dominante, la albina botó un suspiro, y tuvo que hacerle caso, y no quería hacerlo, al menos no mucho.

— Hey, Mira, tráeme un tarta de fresa.

Mirajane rió en voz baja, solo a alguien como Erza se le podía ocurrir pedir un pastel de fresa en un bar, es más, es por ella que eso debía estar en el menú, porque nadie quiere saber el quilombo que se formó la vez que le negaron el capricho. Así que ella asintió, y fue a traer el dulce manjar de la chica.

Se movió a pasos rápidos, urgentes, como si buscase algo demasiado importante. Las piernas temblaban un poco, y estaba otro tanto enojada. Y esta era la ironía, que se presentaba triunfante, nadie podía salir con Mirajane, ella era intocable para todos, solo un sueño trazado con los dedos, jamás creído como posible. Y ella, ante todo pronóstico, veía lo imposible en más de una ocasión, sin la esperanza de poder resguardarlo en el pecho. Porque Erza Scarlet, era lo imposible, de lo inadmisible.

* * *

Primero creo que amerito celebrar, este es mi fic número **50, **ajá, ese número, y el primero que hago en este fandom, y bueno ahora llegando al punto... en realidad no espero gran popularidad con esta historia, eso sí, espero alguien le interese para saber si proseguir o dimitir en el intento, esto va de sus manos, así que... a alguien le gusta?


	2. Capítulo 1

_Siento la tardanza, pero… ya volví, espero que les guste. _

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_**

* * *

_¿Qué eran ellas dos?_

La respuesta era muy simple, e idiota, y… y… la hacía sentir estúpida, ya que la mayor de los Strauss, sabía, y muy bien, que entre ellas no había relación alguna, no una que valga la pena comentar al menos. Una vez, hace mucho, - cuando ella no representaba lo rosa, y la candidez, y la dulzura empalagosa, - fueron rivales, pero rivales a secas, no con vestigios de amistad sobresaliendo en algunas ocasiones, ellas se llevaban mal en todo, y solían retarse con frecuencia, en cosas que a veces no venían al caso, pero las cosas cambiaron, y Erza tenía su vida, sus amigos, su pareja, - hasta otra rival, - y todo fuera del alcance de Mirajane, con ella pasaba lo mismo, su medio tenía otras escalas de prioridades, algunas caras que Erza no conocía, o no trataba, aunque, - sinceramente, - sentía que su mundo se había diluido en su pequeña casa, en sus hermanos menores… no más. Lo único que compartía con Erza era el espacio, los encuentros, el oxígeno, el tiempo, el lugar, - nunca la oportunidad, jamás, - y ellas eran "conocidas", de esas que puedes saludar con una sonrisa, y cotillear un poquito, - no de temas muy personales, porque eso no podía ser, - así que ahora… justo ahora, eso pasó:

— ¿Cómo va todo?, — Mirajane sonrió, mientras cerraba los ojos, cordial, bonita, amigable, dulce… y no la veía bien, jamás querría encontrarse con sus ojos caoba, no ahora, que duele. Más al final los volvió a abrir, posando el pedido, - la famosa tarta de fresa, - frente a la otra mujer.

Erza se relamió los labios, de forma inconsciente, como una niña pequeña, manía que venía desde su infancia, y no se iba con los años. Mirajane empieza a odiar, conocerla lo suficiente para saber mañas, virtudes, y defectos, y de igual forma no ser más que una "conocida". Revuelve los ojos, su sonrisa se acentúa, nadie nota su molestia, y tampoco hay necesidad de que lo hagan. No, eso en realidad, sería malo.

— Mmm, ahh— la pelirroja, gime, al probar el pastel, quiere golpearla, quiere besarla, quiere, quiere, solo ambiciona, muchas cosas, — Bien, en realidad muy bien, fue una buena "Luna de Miel", aunque las cosas siguieron así más que esa noche, si es que logras entenderme, — dice contenta, un poco pícara, un poco… el tono de su voz es muy incitante. Sigue siendo inalcanzable.

Quiere bufar, pero Mirajane acentúa la sonrisa, recuerda el día en que Erza anunció su compromiso, y ella le abrazó fingiendo estar contenta, y feliz por la dicha de la chica. Vil mentira, odia muchas cosas, - tal vez es mejor, no mencionar dichos disgustos, - sobre todo, ahora siente odiar que Erza siquiera sepa que pasa por su mente, y siempre, - maldición, siempre, - haya amado a Jellal, de aquí al más allá sin vacilación alguna. No hay como cambiar las cosas, - los sentimientos de la pelirroja, - quiere rendirse ya, - ahora, lo más antes posible, - pero sigue sin poder olvidar el día en que Erza le limpió las lágrimas, - cuando se sentía, pequeña, diminuta, y más frágil que nada… que todo, - prometiendo que todo saldría bien, que ella ayudaría en la búsqueda de Lissana… sigue con la empresa imposible. Toma un poco de aire.

— La vida de casada parece buena, — miente, sonríe un poco más, — estuviste un tiempo sin venir, estaba pensando en sacar la torta de fresa del menú.

— ¡Ni lo pienses!, — demanda exaltada, estrellando su mano de forma brusca contra la barra, todo el mundo voltea, Erza, ni se inmuta, todos pierden interés porque es Erza, y siempre fue así, nunca cambiará, y había que acostumbrase, — he trabajado duro, por mis pequeñas delicias, no pueden hacer eso.

La albina ríe, risa que se dispersa en el ambiente, y enamora a todos, hay más de un hombre que la ve fascinado, Elfman frunce el ceño al notar las miradas, Erza se sienta en nueva cuenta, y vuelve a probar aquello que come con devoción, la risa se acaba. Mete una mano entre sus cabellos, un poco nerviosa, y desenreda un nudo con los dedos, hace una mueca con los labios. Quiere hablar, y tampoco lo desea… no sabe qué decir, ni qué hacer con el nudo de su pecho.

— Mira, tú tienes mi misma edad, ¿verdad?, — pregunta, Mirajane enarca una ceja.

— Sí, — dice un poco vacilante, decide proseguir, — por…

— Es que me preguntaba, si tú no tienes planes con alguien para el futuro. Me muero de ansias, de no ser la única.

Hay una respuesta muy seca para eso. _No, no tengo ningún maldito plan._ Se muerde los labios, y tal hosquedad no sale a la luz, la antigua Mirajane, ya habría dicho algunas palabras insultantes. A veces extraña ese otro personaje, casi siempre cree que es mejor, la modalidad de su nuevo ser.

— Aún no llega el indicado, como en tu caso Erza, — opta por decir, con la voz suave, como si añorara algo. En realidad si hay añoranza, pero otra que no se entrevé tan facilemente.

— Yo…

Las puertas se abren, no de la forma usual donde se escuchan solo las campanillas, la puerta se estrella con fuerza contra la pared, y retumba en el ambiente, los clientes lo toman como algo usual, y hasta esperan darle la bienvenida a Natsu… solo que él no entra, más bien es Lucy, que esta toda colorada de lo que parece fue una maratón para llegar al lugar.

— Erza, te necesitamos, — pide en un grito, pero lo dice con presura, haciendo que sea un poco difícil entenderla.

— ¿Qué pasó?, — interroga la otra.

Mirajane pone ambas manos tras la espalda, siendo solo una expectante.

— Gray, Natsu… los arrestaron.

Todo Fairy Tail entra en caos.

-o-

No es que sea una mala persona, y que no los quiera como los demás, - que ella lo hace, los conoce desde que son unos niños, tontos, e inocentes… ahora son solo tontos, - pero no puede lograr detener la interrogante que revolotea en su mente.

¿Por qué está ahí?

Se supone que habían pedido ayuda a Erza, no a ella, Mira, era la espectadora, que solo pondría cara de angustia, se preocuparía, daría unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda a Lucy, y le pediría que por favor, le avisen, si todo se arreglaba, o necesitaban más ayuda. Sí, ese era su papel. Pero… ahora resulta que esta ahí, sonriendo a un policía, rogando que dejen salir a ese par. No sabe si echarle la culpa, de estar ahí, - de noche, con esos idiotas que le ven descaradamente, e intentando explicar los raros complejos de Gray, la impulsividad de Natsu, a gente que no quiere escuchar,- a Lissana, que entró en pánico cuando se enteró, o a Erza, quien le pidió que la reemplace en esto, aunque sabe que esta vez, - esta, - fue más por ella, que cualquier otra cosa. Esta bien, se dice, en fin los quiere, y… no quiere que duerman en una celda.

— No se volverá a repetir, — dice por milésima vez Lucy, sin saber que más hacer.

El hombre uniformado, sigue sin estar interesado, en las promesas de la rubia, ni en suplicas de ambas, ni en nada. Según habían escuchado, Natsu le había dado un buen golpe al hombre, y a ello su estado de ánimo, y poca piedad. Al pasar una media hora, de trato innecesario, Mirajane revuelve los ojos, y hace, lo que _ellos _querían que haga. Entierra su mano, en su bolso, y saca su billetera, paga la fianza.

…

…

..

— Es la culpa de este pervertido.

— No, es tu culpa Rosita.

La voces de ambos parecen ladridos, y se agarran de las solapas del abrigo, - y es muy sorprendente, que Gray esté con un abrigo, - con ganas de intimidar al otro, y lo único que logran es un suspiro cansado de Lucy, y una risa de su parte. A veces su rivalidad, le recuerda a la que una vez tuvo con Erza, solo que ellos si pueden llamarse amigos, ellas… nada.

— Yo no me desvestí en plena calle.

— Y yo no golpeé a un policía.

La disputa crece, y crece, hasta que ambos están a punto de agarrarse a golpes, son detenidos por Lucy que se mete en medio, gritando, ya cansada, mucho más estresada por el día feo, que ellos mismos. El silencio viene después, Natsu suele quejarse un poco, y después al no ser tomado en cuenta, vuelve a callarse, y hace eso en un ciclo, sin fin. Siguen caminando, Mirajane, decide que ella llevara a todos a su casa "sanos, y salvos", que un instinto maternal le pide eso, y otro tanto, porque les cree idiotas, y no quiere tener que volver al mismo lugar en un día.

Caminan más, dejan primero a Gray, antes de que él se desvista, y el problema surja cuando alguien se escandalice, por el exhibicionista, y después a Natsu… porque él también es el mejor metiéndose en problemas, - es un don natural, - y después están ella, y Lucy, solo ellas dos, y el cielo oscuro, - sin estrellas, ni luna, nada de brillo en este. Todo este paisaje debido a la contaminación,- y las luces de los faroles. Van a paso lento, como si paseasen, ella parece contenta, y Mirajane se olvida, por un momento, que está un poco molesta. Desde hace mucho que está molesta.

— Mira, — le llama la atención, — gracias, no sé que hubiéramos hecho sin ti, yo no tengo dinero más que para mi alquiler, y subsistencia, y ellos… pierden todo, y de verdad lo pierden, ni ellos saben cómo, — ríe, un poco, se acomoda una traba que tenía suelta, — y… ahora que sabemos no podemos contar todo el tiempo con Erza.

Strauss frunce el ceño, ahora dejando notar, que lo hace, no es normal que alguien le vea hacerlo, pero tampoco es que nadie le haya visto, cuando tiene este aire rosa, cliché, de la chica linda que parece de porcelana, a veces lo hace, y demuestra que no solo es capaz de dar sonrisas. Pero fuera de pronóstico, está un poco esperanzada, por dentro, siente que hay algo bueno en las palabras de Lucy.

— ¿Se llevan mal con Jellal?, — pregunta, Lucy abre grande los ojos.

— ¡No!, él es un buen chico, de verdad, bueno… al principio como que teníamos diferencias, pero ahora… ahora podría poner mis manos al fuego por él.

La esperanza se muere. En un segundo, ella sonríe, cuando esta más molesta. No hay como hacerla sentir mejor.

— Entonces no veo problemas con Erza, — dice al final, no suena molesta, pero lo está, claro que lo está. Porque las cosas son muy perfectas en la vida de esa mujer, aun cuando Mira esta ahí, muriéndose por ella, sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

— No es tan fácil, desde que ella supo que está embarazada, pues… con los chicos decidimos que…

Mirajane ya no escucha. Se volvió sorda. Hay solo una palabra en su mente, que se repite de forma consecuente, casi torturante.

_Embarazada, embarazada, embarazada. _

Mierda, Erza está embarazada.

Quiere irse, y por una maldita vez, tener las agallas de agarrar a Fernandez, y golpearlo. Golpearlo hasta que sus manos duelan, porque él le quitó, lo único que ella quería. La única persona de la cual se había interesado en plano romántico. No quiere quedarse sin respiración, no quiere maldecir en voz alta, pero esto empieza a doler, y…

— ¡Llegamos!, — exclama la rubia, con una sonrisa de niña en sus labios, que se parece un poco a la de Lissana, pero tampoco no, — ¿Te llamo un taxi?

Mirajane sonríe, y niega con la cabeza.

— No te preocupes, caminar de vez en cuando hace bien.

No escucha la réplica camina, pasos rápidos, que dan la sensación de que está trotando, esto no va con la nueva Mirajane, y eso tampoco importa ahora. Solo hay algo que está en su cabeza, solo algo que se clavó como una espina,y no la deja en paz. Necesita verla.

* * *

_Estoy un poco nerviosa. _

_Bien, sé que tardé, pero yo nunca dejo historias, más si he sentido semejante dicha con ella. Estoy feliz con el apoyo que recibí con esta, de verdad, me siento agradecida. Espero les siga gustando lo que hago, juro que las cosas ya se desarrollaran, y que no todo será la historia de un "amor no correspondido", solo denme un poco de tiempo. _

_Nos leemos en otra. _


End file.
